Be Blunt
by MrMUnited95
Summary: Brendan has a huge crush on May and is thinking about how to tell her that when she enters his room. Using his cunningness, he decides to ask May about it, not knowing that Brendan is actually talking about her. How will Brendan use May's advice?


**I apologize for the lack of updates on 'Regions Collide'. I just started my degree level and completely forgot to update it. Anyway, I typed this out of a whim and decide to upload this. So, I'm taking a little break from the Regions Collide storyline for a bit. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Contains: Hoennshipping<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights belong to their owners.**

On one rainy day in Littleroot Town, a teenager wearing a black T-Shirt and ¾ black pants, sits on his bed, looking bored and depressed at the dark, gloomy sky beyond his window. He has a lot of things in mind, such as how to complete the National Pokedex. However, one of them that overwhelm his other thoughts is a certain brunette girl that he just can't get out of his mind.

Ever since they first met a few years ago, he couldn't just forget about her. Everytime he sees her smile, her somewhat clumsy personality and her battling skills whenever they battle, he couldn't help but find her amazing. In fact, he thought that her clumsiness actually makes her a lot cuter. But the question is: How to tell her?

Suddenly, a thud sound is heard, causing him to jolt and jumped to the air thanks to his bouncy bed. He turns around and sees the brunette that has been invading his once peaceful mind.

"Oww…"

The teenage boy, who got off his bed, was at first surprised that she's here to visit him. He then walks to the floored girl with a smile.

"You may still be the champion, May, but you're still the same to me," the boy squatted and rubbed May's wet hair while she is still face first on the floor. May groans at the boy's actions.

"Don't pet me like I'm one of your Pokemon, Brendan," May complained. She got up from the floor. She is soaking wet from head to toe.

"For goodness sake, May. What did you do? Go swimming under the rain?" Brendan joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny, smart-ass. I was flying from Ever Grande to here when the rain started," May sarcastically said.

When Brendan looked at her again, he wanted to joke with her some more, but he decided against it.

"You can use my shower if you want. I take it you have a spare set of clothes with you?" Brendan said.

"Yeah. I have. Thanks for letting me use your shower," May smiles before she enters Brendan's bathroom. Brendan smiled back. After she went in, Brendan's smile faded as he went to his desk and slams his head on it three times.

"_Damn it, Brendan. What was that? You could've done a lot better than that_," Brendan cursed himself in his mind. He remained like that for a few minutes before he got up and sighed.

"No point in cursing myself for my stupid mistakes,"

Brendan walked back to his bed and lay down on it. He decided to take a short nap since May is gonna be quite long in the shower anyway.

**30 minutes later**

"Brendan. Brendan, wake up,"

Brendan woke up from his slumber. He sees May, wearing a red bathrobe that she packed in her bag. Brendan looked out at the window and see that it's still raining heavily.

"What is it?" Brendan rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower again. I really appreciate it," May sits beside Brendan on his bed.

"No problem, May. So, what brings you here?"

"Oh. I just want to hang out with you, you know. The Pokemon League is kinda boring when there's no challengers,"

"Well, that's what happens when you have a big cave with multiple floors that has barely any light in it between you and the Pokemon League," Brendan referring to the Victory Road.

'Yeah…"

Brendan and May shared an awkward laugh. Then, Brendan has an idea.

"_Hmmm... I wonder... _Uh… May? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Well, it's about someone that I have a crush on,"

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH?! Who is it?" May got real close to Brendan's face, which made his heart thump. The smell of her strawberry scented shampoo on her hair made it thump even more.

"Don't get too close to me, May,"

"Sorry," May backed off. She admits that she doesn't have anyone in mind that Brendan might have a crush on. He doesn't show any signs of having a crush on someone such as getting flustered or can't talk properly. Though those signs are, in her opinion, of someone having a crush on another. So she decides to play along.

"So, who is it?"

"I can't really tell. But, I will tell you some day,"

"Awww…. But, can I ask for details?"

"Sure,"

"Yay. Is she single?"

"Yes,"

"Someone I know?"

"Maybe,"

"Is it someone famous?"

"Kinda,"

"Is it-"

"May, I need help. I want to tell her that I got a crush on her. But, I don't know how,"

"Oh,"

May pondered. She appears in deep thought.

**May's P.O.V**

I thought to myself on not only to suggest Brendan on how to approach his crush, but also trying to figure out who his crush is. To be honest, I have no clue. The only female gym leader that is quite free other than fulfilling gym leader duties is Winona, but she's been seeing Wallace lately. I can't think of somebody else famous that he's been having contact with. If I have a crush... Hmmm… I look at Brendan and decide to give him advice for now. I'll figure out his crush later.

But, I'm a bit upset that he has a crush on someone else. Honestly, I do have a crush on him. If he doesn't return my feelings, the least I could do is to make him happy. So, I went along for now.

"Well, I suggest you be blunt about it," I advised.

"Blunt?" Brendan looked at me.

"Yeah. Just tell he straight. I noticed that whenever you communicate with a girl, it seems that you don't show it," I turn my face towards Brendan, who looks back down on the floor.

"I hid it quite well. I don't exactly want to show it. If she found about it, I'm afraid of what comes next. I don't want to make it too obvious,"

"That's why, Brendan. Since she's single, what's there to lose? If she accepts, you win. If she doesn't, then you can easily move on and enjoy what you always do. How would she know if you don't tell her? She has a right to know," I told him with some emotion in my voice. He doesn't say anything. I looked down on the floor with despondence since I have, just learned and assumed, that my feelings towards Brendan is unrequited. I wonder what's on his mind.

**Brendan's P.O.V.**

Did I just see May looking sad? Huh. Probably my imagination. Anyway, I look down on the floor after what May said to me. I think she's got a point. I don't exactly show it and she doesn't know it. I want to say something, but a sigh only came out from my mouth. I wanted to see what May has to say. But the advice she gave me somewhat backfired on me. I rather be subtle.

Then again, I'm tempted to follow her advice because I love using someone's own words against them. But May's right about everything except for one thing: I do have something to lose and that is my dignity.

"Well, there's no need to rush, Brendan. Only confess to her when the time is right," May said.

I still have my eyes on the floor. I will admit, in this kind of situation we're in, I'm not able to being myself. Yes, of course I have a crush on May. Obviously, she doesn't know it. But, I don't want to risk our relationship. But, does she feel the same way towards me? I looked at her again. She's looking at the window. The rain is still pouring, though not as hard. I looked around and we're alone, of course. My dad is in the lab and my mom is stuck in Oldale because she didn't bring an umbrella. The situation seems almost perfect, to but confess to her in my room is a bit weird. Should I tell her now?

"Still raining," May simply said.

"May, I just want to confirm. So, you're saying should that I should be blunt?"

"Yeah,"

I don't know why, but suddenly I gained a huge boost of courage. I decided to take a chance. Well, here goes nothing.

"May?"

"Yes?" May looked at me. I took a deep breath.

"Will you go out with me?"

**May's P.O.V.**

"W-wh-wh-what?"

My mind just went from fully functioning to malfunction. Did he just say what I thought he said? Does that mean...

"Brendan, you have a crush on-"

"Yeah. I have a crush on you," He looks over his shoulder, refusing to look at me.

I continue to stutter. I can't believe it. Brendan has a crush on me. Not aware of my actions, I blurted out my answer thanks to my stupid, malfunctioning brain.

"YES! I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!"

My breathing rate is at an all-time high thanks to the situation I'm in. When I look at Brendan, he is completely surprised and looked at me again. And then, he smiled and the surprised expression is gone completely. What he said next completely caught me off guard.

"The way you stuttered and the look on your face just now... It makes you a lot cuter than when you are being normal,"

**Brendan's P.O.V.**

The next thing I see is that May just dropped on my bed, fainted. I think the compliment I gave her was too much for her brain to take. This is why I love using someone else's words against them. I laughed for a bit. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Huh. Things turned out better than I expected. My dignity is still intact and now I'm going out with my crush... sort of.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. I feel that there are not many Hoennshipping stories posted on this website. So, that's why I decided to post one here. Besides, with the 3rd gen games remake getting nearer, it's fitting to write a Hoennshipping story. What do you think? Please rate &amp; review.<strong>


End file.
